<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【真幸】画室（散装车） by Moowan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193112">【真幸】画室（散装车）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moowan/pseuds/Moowan'>Moowan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moowan/pseuds/Moowan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我也不知道为什么写着写着就从玩人狂魔村调戏忠厚老实甜变成了大尾巴狼甜欺负翻车皮皮村</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【真幸】画室（散装车）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>真田被幸村请来当模特的时候并不知道是要做裸模。以至于他穿着制服来到画室，幸村看着他的眼神充满了惊讶，“你怎么穿成这样来了？都脱掉吧。”<br/>
真田在这样的眼神里窘迫地先后脱掉了外套、衬衫、长裤。<br/>
“……好了吧？”<br/>
幸村看着他身上最后的那件内裤理所当然道：“不行呀，你不都脱掉我没法画。”<br/>
因为屋顶都是玻璃，整个画室里都异常明亮，在这种环境下真田觉得自己的脸都要被一边的电暖气烤得熟透了，在幸村的注视下磨磨蹭蹭地脱掉了内裤。<br/>
“来坐吧。”幸村拖了把椅子过来，然后指导起动作，“脚踩在这里……嗯，这样……不可以动哦。”之后满意地坐回了自己的座位。<br/>
明亮的阳光从玻璃窗照进来，让裸露的皮肤每一寸都清晰可见，虽然和幸村已经有过几次经历，可那毕竟是在家里又是在晚上，现在这样在明亮的光线下全然暴露的感觉使真田格外不自在，不过视线无意间扫到幸村，发现对方的注意力已经放在了画架上。<br/>
幸村画过的人多了去了，这样的画面应该早已经见怪不怪，对于专业的事应当以专业的态度去看，都是自己的想法太龌龊，真是太松懈了，真田在内心训斥了自己一番，看向幸村的视线也变得坦然许多。<br/>
专注于画画的幸村实在是很好看，海蓝色的发丝温顺地在鬓边卷起一点弧度，低垂的睫毛在眼下打出一片蝴蝶似的影子，淡色的唇习惯性地弯起似是在微笑的弧度，只是因为屋子里的电暖器而有些干燥起皮，真田盯着幸村的唇瓣出神，脑中不自觉跳出自己将人吻住用唾液帮他润湿的想法。<br/>
可是幸村并不知道他的心理活动，下意识地舔了下嘴唇，被唾液浸湿的唇瓣瞬间在阳光下闪起动人的光泽，真田盯着那光亮更加忘乎所以，视线渐渐下移到脖颈优雅的曲线和衬衫领口上方的喉结。<br/>
真田的视线随着喉结滚动而动，呼吸渐渐急促，连分泌的唾液都变多了，他咽下多余的唾液，忽然意识到自己的下身竟然起了反应，虽然膝盖半屈挡住了一部分，可是照这个势头继续下去幸村一定会发现的。沉迷的心情开始变得焦虑，偏偏这时候幸村小声咕哝了一句“唔…好热…”随后一只手解开了领口的扣子，之后似乎不满足又解开了一颗。<br/>
白皙的锁骨就在半敞的领口下若隐若现，真田舍不得挪开眼，可自己的下半身也更加精神得抬起头来，他悄悄把腿又收回一些试图挡住，就听见视线没有离开画板的幸村说：“腿回来，不要乱动。”<br/>
真田没办法只得挪了回去，他想让幸村等会儿再继续，可是一旦自己开口幸村就一定会看向自己，煎熬之下只能在内心祈祷幸村再画一会儿不要抬眼。真田在心里既尴尬又焦虑，正骂自己骂得起劲幸村抬眼了，不出意外注意到了他抬起头的下半身，这一刻真田几乎想挖个坑把自己埋了。幸村的视线从他的下半身转而落到脸上，目光里并没有生气的迹象，真田松了一口气，却听到幸村说：“你难道想这样入画吗？”<br/>
真田的脸瞬间红到了耳朵根，坐起来道：“抱歉……！我…我……”<br/>
结果这回幸村像是真的生气了，扔下笔道：“我说了不要乱动，姿势变了我还怎么继续画？”<br/>
“对不起！！”真田的歉意几乎让他直接鞠一个九十度的躬，要不是他现在的样子太过尴尬。<br/>
幸村站起来道：“算了，反正也画不下去了。”<br/>
真田看着人走到自己近前，“幸村……”<br/>
“不如来做点别的事。”<br/>
“做、做什么？”<br/>
幸村弯下腰撑在他身上道：“做你想对我做的事啊。”真田想要辩解，幸村瞟了眼他的下半身道：“你的身体可比你诚实多了。”<br/>
屋顶洒下的阳光让幸村身上的衬衫清透得能看出肤色，真田忽然起身把人抱到一旁堆着衣服的沙发上，过程中碰倒了画架，看到进展缓慢的画纸顿时明白过来刚才自己的窘境全都落在了对方眼里，他压着幸村道：“故意的是不是？就想看我出丑。”<br/>
幸村也不否认，只是噙着笑扭动起被压在身下的身体，“就是看看你这个模特尽不尽职啊。”粗糙的布料刚好蹭过裸露的下体，听到真田忍不住抽气又说：“以为你能多坚持一会儿呢。”<br/>
“想做为什么不去我家？”<br/>
“在家多没意思啊。”<br/>
真田边解开幸村衬衫的扣子边若即若离地和他接吻，“怎么才算有意思？在这儿随时可能被人发现有意思？”<br/>
幸村还在用身体竭尽全力地挑逗着真田，用自己的下体隔着裤子去蹭真田的，“那你也得有本事让他们发现才行啊。”<br/>
真田领会话中含义，捏住一边乳肉拨弄了下顶端，“那就看你能不能忍得住了。”<br/>
忽然被刺激到敏感处，幸村倒抽一口气咬住了下唇，真田见不奏效没有急躁，而是一只手抚摸着腰侧，让他的精神放松下来，从下颌的曲线一直吻到幸村胸口含住一边乳尖，舌头碾过乳晕再用嘴唇吮吸，几番逗弄就让乳头挺立了起来。真田两只大手把两边的乳肉都抓在手里揉捏，被唾液浸湿的乳头显得更加鲜艳，他用指缝夹住轻轻拉起又松开，一边用舌尖似触非触地轻扫着另一侧，一边观察着幸村的表情，幸村难耐地向后缩着身子，偏偏眼神里还是写着“就这样还差得远呢”。<br/>
真田用舌尖在小巧的乳晕上打转，把立起的乳头按进去又放出来，用牙齿轻轻研磨着肉粒，钻心的酥痒让幸村闷哼一声下意识地想要把人推离。真田攥住他的手腕，把桌上布置静物的绒布扯过来随手转了几圈就把两只手固定在了头顶。幸村挣了挣没挣开，反而激起真田更大的欲望，真田居高临下地看着他，解开休闲裤的拉链，“这么耍我，是不是该罚？”幸村倔强地看向一边，毕竟根据之前的经验知道真田拿不出什么手段来。<br/>
真田一边亲吻着幸村的小腹，一边用指尖轻轻划过腰线，腰是幸村最敏感的地方，以往只是亲吻抚摸这里就能让他喘息连连。幸村的身体果然轻轻地颤抖，因为咬着下唇难耐的声音只能从鼻腔里断断续续地逸出来。<br/>
真田把他的裤子拽下来，拉起一条修长的腿，像是刚才吮吸乳尖那样细细地从脚踝开始亲吻，缓慢而耐心地吻到膝窝进而继续向上，舌尖游走过的地方留下一道明晃晃的水渍，细碎缠绵的吻一路落到大腿内侧，热切的呼吸扫在敏感的嫩肉上，让幸村兴奋得腿部肌肉都紧张起来，可偏偏真田就是不继续往上，只在离那里最近的地方逡巡。<br/>
真田做什么事一向单刀直入，而幸村自己也从来都是享受这种直接，可是现在自己的下身把内裤撑起了一个鼓包却得不到一点抚慰，对于这种和习惯截然不同的举动，幸村扭了下腰表达不满，再一想真田是故意的又忍了下来。可是只是动了那么一下真田就看出了他的急切，嘴上和手上的动作更放慢了节奏，一点点脱下内裤朝湿润的顶端吹了口气。<br/>
“真田！”幸村忍不住叫出声，真田吻住被咬得红肿的唇含糊不清道：“怎么了？忍不住了？”<br/>
幸村小声催促：“…你快点。”<br/>
“急什么？你可是画了一个小时呢。”<br/>
一个小时？难道还要这么被折磨一个小时？幸村瞪向真田，不过因为两眼湿漉漉少了凶狠，反倒多了三分娇嗔。<br/>
“瞪我？那我可就不管你了。”<br/>
“真田！”<br/>
真田笑着亲了亲他，终于肯动手替他抚慰充血的柱身，已经忍了太久幸村一下就忘乎所以地叫出了声。<br/>
“早这样多好。”<br/>
一听真田这样说，幸村把脸埋在胳膊肘又闭上了嘴，把舒服的呻吟重新咽回了肚子里。真田见状一只手动作没停，另一只手从身下把被压着的领带抽出来。<br/>
幸村感到不妙道：“你做什么？”只见真田用领带细的那端把他下身的头部绑了起来。“真田…真田！解开、快解开…”<br/>
真田充耳不闻似的把他的一条腿扳到沙发背上，另一条腿向对侧打开，用手指故意碾过敏感的铃口，抹了些分泌出的腺液挤进湿润的小穴，短暂的拓张之后让自己忍了许久的分身挤了进去。幸村的手被厚重的绒布裹着无法挣脱，只得任由真田摆弄自己的身体，让凶器在体内肆意作乱。真田太清楚往哪里用劲能让幸村缴械投降，几乎只用了几个来回，幸村就已经软了身子不再和自己较劲。深浅交错的抽插间生理性的眼泪从幸村眼角滑下来，幸村咬着堆在肩膀的衬衫呻吟出声，自己不能叫出来，外面的人真的会听到。可是真田并不打算放过他，真田把人捞起来转了个身，让幸村跪趴在沙发上，自己站在地上更加凶狠地让凶器贯穿进幸村的小穴。幸村把脸埋在胳膊里，认识真田这么久了还从来不知道他能这么凶，自己的下体在刺激下又涨大了一圈，可是被绑住了前端涨得难受，幸村的呻吟声里夹杂着断断续续的喘息，一开口言不成句语不成调，“真田…我好难受…解开好不好…”<br/>
真田两手掐着他的腰使劲地顶撞，室内的温度让他额角的汗不断滴落淌到结实的胸口，真田粗喘着道：“那就叫出来，叫给我听。”<br/>
幸村呜呜地摇头，不能，绝对不能叫出来，这个时候楼道其他的画室应该已经有人了。可是他没想到真田还能更凶狠，飞快捣入小穴的凶器挤出来不少分泌的肠液，肉体撞击的啪啪水声在空旷的屋子里越发响亮。<br/>
幸村尽量放低了声音含混不清道：“真田！我不行了…真的不行了…饶了我吧…”<br/>
“我听不清，再说一次。”真田把人翻过来仰面朝着自己，用力分开他的两条腿继续抽插，看着因为自己的动作而摇摆的玉茎已经涨得通红，幸村满眼含泪地放开声音央求道：“饶了我…啊——”猝不及防的呻吟就在冲出口的瞬间真田吻住了他的唇，同时解开了玉茎顶端的束缚，两人一同泄了出来。<br/>
过了会儿真田才将人放开，幸村急促地喘了几口气，彻底脱力陷在了沙发里，“算你还有良心……”<br/>
真田又亲了下幸村的嘴唇道：“这么好听的声音当然不能让别人听到。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>